Tsuna's Death
by 1arigato
Summary: Another idea dump! My ideas on how Tsuna would die, but the plot moved on, and they proved pointless to post. Anyone is welcome to take up my ideas and make their own story with these elements or even chapters in their story, just make sure to mention me! T only to be safe...even though it's not really a complete story, oneshot, or whatever.
1. More Recent Idea

**Second Idea of Tsuna's Death**, but this looked better

XxXx

"I don't want Tsuna-nii to sleep!" Lambo spoke up. "Tsuna-nii, play with me!" The little cow started towards his big brother figure in a child's run, but Hibari picked him up. The raven-haired teen turned around, placing a hand over the kid's eyes. The prefect said with a seemingly collected voice, "Little herbivores shouldn't see too much this early in their life." His hands were shaking.

_Tha-thump. Tha-thump. Tha-thump. Tha-thump._

"Stay alive. Stay alive. Stay alive," Reborn chanted at every burst of Sun flames he sent to heal Tsuna's body.

"Reborn-san, his pulse is weakening!" "Stay alive!"

Doctor Shamal finally arrived and started applying what knowledge he could use in the failing situation, helping the temporary medics as much as possible. Despite the ace doctor's arrival, Gokudera refused to leave his Tenth's side, still gripping the brunette's hand. When the silverette warned Reborn that his pulse was erratic, the hitman swore under his breath.

"Stay alive, you foolish boy!"

The Arcobaleno watched on, startled at the raw emotion they had never seen from the Sun pacifier-wielder in all their long life. There wasn't confusion, though, because they had seen that there was a lot of the precious brunette easily cherishable.

_Tha-thump. Tha-thump. Tha-thump. Tha-thump._

Kyoko watched nervously as Tsuna was dying and her older brother was trying his hardest to stop that from happening. There was an intense atmosphere hanging over everyone, and she clutched Chrome and Haru's hands for some semblence of comfort. The two girls held on for the same purpose, and Bianchi put a hand on their shoulders to help them with her presence.

_Tha-thump. Tha-thump. Tha-thump. Tha-thump._

Time seemed to still for a moment, and the rays of sun peeking through the clouds created a halo around the Tsuna, making him appear to glow. The brunette's eyes gazed contently at the sky, his lips curved softly in a smile. Gokudera was holding his hand from his right hand side, Reborn was sending insults at him, as usual, and even Kyoko-chan was there.

_Tha-thump. Tha-thump. Tha…._

Shamal stood up, understanding Gokudera's silence when there was no report of pulse. The doctor started cleaning the blood up, fixing the body's clothes, occupying himself with something before he finally got up and left, because he didn't want to stay too long or else he'd start crying. Reborn slowly got up as well, fixing the rim of his fedora down so that his eyes were shadowed; he swallowed thickly, giving away his inner turmoil.

When Shamal left and Gokudera and Reborn got silent, everyone understood.

"No!" Yamamoto collapsed on his knees, sobbing. "Tsuna…Tsuna, Tsuna…." He spoke broken and fervently, as if repeating his friend's name enough would bring him back.

"Am I," Haru's voice cracked. "Am I to never hear his comforting voice again? To never see him smile at everyone's antics when he thought no one was looking?" Haru's questions had voiced what the girls were basically thinking. As Bianchi hugged Chrome, Kyoko, and Haru, the woman watched on, her gaze solely on Tsuna's body. She didn't notice when her once parch cheeks turned damp.

Gokudera exhaled through his mouth, the last breath he had when his Tenth was alive, and the bomber slumped back on his knees, hands still cradling Tsuna's wrists. His eyes were closed, and there was a soft, yet closed, air about him.

For a heartbeat, the silverette kneeled there, as if basking in the few moments his beloved Tenth's body was still warm. Then the moment ended, his eyes opened, and he brought the brunette's hand to fold over the other. The silverette tenderly slid the Decimo's smiling gaze shut, and he moved in to place a soft kiss on the brunette's forehead, eyes unconsciously closing.

"See you soon, Tenth."

Gokudera moved away, carefully getting up, and he squared his shoulders; his throat hurt from wanting to cry, but the loyal right-hand man didn't wish to be so sombre at the Tenth's death site – his loving Tenth wouldn't want that. The bomber started to walk away, slowly gliding past everyone surrounding the Decimo.

As he passed Byakuran, he woefully murmured, "White lilacs." The sky-flame wielder's head tilted a notch to the side where Gokudera passed him, recognizing his words. Flashbacks came to him, images of a coffin containing the body of a man he killed in an alternate future, a brunette lying in a bed of his favorite flowers. The white-haired teen nodded minutely, though the bomber couldn't see it. "…Yes."

"'See you soon?'" Lambo echoed from behind Hibari's hand. The prefect sighed deeply and placed his trembling hand on the child's fluffy afro. "I suppose the long period of time before the herbivore arrives where Tsunayoshi went is nothing to him, as long as he sees the omnivore again." "Well that's weird," Lambo retorted. "Why not just go to where Tsuna-nii is now?" Hibari paused. "Tsunayoshi wouldn't want us to visit him too early, and with such loyalty…the herbivore knows and accepts that."


	2. Original Death Idea

**My First Idea on Tsuna's Death**

Tsuna lay immobile on the ground, blood - his own blood - slowly spreading around him, his hands already stained with it. He was slightly aware of the enemies that had him totally surrounded, said enemies charging up flames and about to blow the flames up at him. "Man...," Tsuna chuckled weakly as he slowly closed his eyes, "...I don't want to die."

There was a gigantic explosion.

[[Rain and Storm]]

"_**TSUNAAAA!**_" Yamamoto cried out from the half-destroyed plane.

"I need to help him! Let go of me!" Yamamoto struggled against his father's grip, his eyes overflowing with tears and still looking at the explosion before him.

"Tsu..na...," the Rain guardian cried.

Gokudera was on his knees and arms on the ground with clenched fists, his jaw tight and his body trembling as unspoken words stayed on his tongue. There were no words to express his turmoil.

The only words that could would only be found while experiencing great loss, mostly the loss of a piece of one's heart.

[[Thunder and Sun]]

"This isn't funny to the extreme, Tsuna," Ryohei sobbed as he avoided his eyes from the sight of the explosion. "Not funny to the extreme."

Lambo was a shaking mess as he cried his heart out.

'_Tsuna-nii!'_

[[Cloud]]

Hibari slammed a tonfa on the plane, scaring the wits of the people around him.

He took a deep breath, inwardly cursing that it was shaky, and exhaled as he stood, back against the battlefield that his friend just died in, the image of the explosion still engraved in his mind.

The black-haired DC chairman didn't even notice that he had bit his tongue so hard that it was bleeding; only the numb feeling of great loss was felt.

"Omnivore...," he called his friend the nickname for the last time, tears silently running down his cheeks.

[[Mist]]

Chrome wanted so desperately to leap off the plane, but her body was rigid, her eye fixated on the explosion that covered the entire battlefield, and her knuckles icy white from gripping the edge of the plane tightly.

Was she to never hear his comforting voice again? To never see him smile at his family's antics when he thought no one was looking? Chrome didn't notice when her once parch cheeks turned damp.

"Bossu..."

"_This is why I hate the mafia!_" Mukuro slammed his trident on floor, "It curses and twists the lives of the most worthy while it creates chaos and suffrage!" The people around him were silent. "Did you know that Tsunayoshi was forcefully pulled into this world of bloodshed? That he had no choice but to be the one who leads others into murder? Instead of breaking like so many others who were stronger than him, he forged on and carried the burden, all to see his friends and family smile!"

Mukuro kept slamming his trident on the ground in fury. "The only reason I'm here is because of my light, because of Tsunayoshi, but where is he now?! What has his being in the mafia done to him?!"

No one could say anything as the illusionist fell on his knees and cried.

X

"Welcome back!" Lussaria said, standing along with the head Varia members and other members of Vongola. Fuuta observed the group that came back, searching for someone.

"Where's Tsuna-nii?"

The group turned their heads somewhere else, subtly trying to avoid the welcoming group's eyes, though their message was very clear.

"No...," Basil stammered.

Gokudera sollemly turned away to reveal a coffin.

X

_Tsuna started nodding off in his office, the only lit room in the middle of the night, when a hand ruffled his hair._

_"Mn?" Tsuna opened his eyes slowly, and turned to see his tutor. "Ah, Reborn." __"You should go to sleep Tsuna, don't strain yourself," the Arcobaleno told him. __"Alright, just a few more papers..." Tsuna yawned and picked up his pen, when he saw his tutor sit down. __"Uh, Reborn, why don't you go to sleep now?" Tsuna asked. __"That's because I know you won't leave this office until you've finished all those papers." his tutor smirked. __"Wah, you caught me..!" Tsuna confessed and smiled, rubbing the back of his head._

Reborn gently brushed his hand on the side of the coffin as he whispered the name of who was in it.

"Dame-Tsuna..."

X

_Yamamoto was standing in the rain having finished 'taking care of' Vongola spies, blood running down the street and into the drains._

_The black-haired swordsman continued to stand there, feeling the hypnotic rhythm of the rain soak his suit and hair, when it suddenly disappeared._

_"Huh..?" Yamamoto turned to the side to see Tsuna holding an umbrella over him. __"You might catch a cold from the rain, Takeshi." Tsuna gave a warm smile. Yamamoto blinked. "Ahaha, well, I'm the rain, you know..!" he laughed, good-natured. __"Takeshi doesn't need any cleansing," Tsuna honestly spoke. "I think he's perfect the way he is." __Yamamoto looked at Tsuna in hidden surprise, but his friend caught it, and gave another smile. The brunette handed the umbrella to Yamamoto, and started walking away. __"Wait, Tsuna, won't you need this umbrella?" Yamamoto called out to the mafia boss. __Tsuna turned his head a bit. "I think I need a bit of cleansing my own," he replied, though Yamamoto caught the hint of sadness in his friend's voice. __That was the day that Yamamoto fully understood that being a mafia boss wasn't just holding an image and having brains and strength to run and protect the family._

_...Being a mafia boss also means giving orders to kill._

Yamamoto stared at the coffin longingly, hundreds of things that he wanted to tell his friend on the tip of his tongue yet couldn't be said. He was too late.

"You're wrong, Tsuna," he laughed weakly, running a hand through his hair as his voice cracked. "You're perfect the way you are."

The rain didn't come.

There was nothing to cleanse, except the sad emotions that were in the funeral.

X

_"Tsuna-nii!" Lambo ran into the brunette's room because of his fear of thunder. __"Lambo," his kind brother-figure smiled, comforting the black-haired teen as said teen hugged his Tsuna-nii, "why must you run to my bedroom from the first signs of a thunderstorm?" __"Be-Because," the Bovino reasoned, "I'm scared when I can't see the sky." __Tsuna smiled softly at his little brother. "Don't be scared Lambo, even when you can't see the sky, you'll know it's always there.."_

Lambo ran a hand on the coffin...

_"..always watching over and comforting you..."_

Lambo's eyes, glassy with unshed tears, gazed at the coffin.

'_Tsuna-nii,_' he thought, '_even though I won't be able to hug you anymore, you'll be in my heart._'

There was a muffled crack of thunder off in the distance...

_'...or did you know that already, from the moment that you were going to die...?'_

X

_"Woah." Tsuna breathed as he gazed at the endless ocean and sky. "It's extreme, isn't it?" Ryohei commented._

_The boss and the sun guardian were on a ship in seemingly the middle of the ocean, coming home from a mission in America. A salty and welcoming ocean breeze ruffled their clothes, and Tsuna drank it in. "Sights like these are what I enjoy the most in life," Ryohei confessed. The two remained quiet for a while as they appreciated the scenery. "Before I die," Tsuna broke the silence, "I want to accomplish something, you know?" he turned to face Ryohei with a bright smile on his face, a little embarrassed at his confession, laughing with flowing energy as he admitted something he hadn't told anyone before._

_Ryohei laughed with him._

The sun guardian ran his fingers over the coffin...

_"That's a dream that I'll share with you, Tsuna!"_

Ryohei imagined feeling his friend's energy through the coffin as he felt the smooth wood for the last time.

The sun's brilliant energy couldn't be felt at the moment.

It was too busy mourning for the sky.

X

_Mukuro was free from Vendicare and was being welcomed into the Vongola headquarters, when he spotted Tsuna._

_What was the brunette going to do? Was he going to stammer Mukuro's name like he would when they were children all those years ago? Or would he smile hesitantly and lead him in the headquarters with an unsure hand?_

_"Mukuro!"_

_Tsuna rushed towards the illusionist and hugged him tightly, eyes overflowing with tears. __"Tsunayoshi-kun..?" Mukuro said, shocked at the boss's reaction to seeing him in person. __"I'm glad you're finally free, Mukuro," the brunette said as tears continued to trail his cheeks..._

_...Tears of happiness._

"Tsunayoshi-kun…." Mukuro's heart clenched at accepting the reality that one of the people he held most precious was in a coffin.

A thin mist rolled in around everyone, as if trying to make the death of the person inside the coffin a mere illusion that can be dispelled whenever one wants to, but its attempts were futile...

Tsunayoshi was dead.

X

_"I've gotten rid of the men in Sector 2," Hibari informed Tsuna as the two were taking refuge from a gunfight outside in a Vongola base. __"Already? You're quite fast," Tsuna praised as he closed the door behind the cloud guardian. "The herbivores didn't stand a chance, it was **easy** taking them down," the black-haired man scoffed. __Tsuna looked at his guardian's wounds critically. "**Right**, sit down." The brunette pushed Hibari to an expensive-looking sofa. __"Omnivore, it takes a long time to get blood out of furniture," Hibari stated, attempting to ignore his friend. "It takes a long time for wounds like those to heal if I don't treat them," Tsuna said stubbornly, a hint of a mother-like tone in his voice. __Hibari complied to his boss, surrendering to his friend's concerned and warm tone, and sat down as the brunette bandaged the cloud guardian's wounds, knowing that Hibari wouldn't treat himself until he'd 'bitten all herbivores in the area to death.'_

_Hibari observed his precious person's state. "You're not faring too well yourself," he pointed out. __Tsuna blushed a bit. "My wounds aren't as bad as they look," he said unconvincingly. Hibari shook his head at the brunette's personality, the mafia boss always putting his family's care before his. __"We're treating your injuries after mine," the Discipline Committee chairman decided. "What..!" Tsuna puffed his cheeks in a very childish manner. __Hibari couldn't help but chuckle, his little laugh nothing like the scarily confident one he'd give when seeing 'herbivores' trying to take him down, but instead genuinely amused at the actions of the brunette. __"Omnivore...," He gave Tsuna a look that said that the boss would follow what the black-haired man would say. Tsuna surrendered and continued treating his guardian's wounds, muttering that sometimes he wonders who's the boss. __Hibari gave an honest smile when the brunette wasn't looking, and he started petting the brunette's head as said boss continued to mutter childishly._

Hibari didn't move forward to touch the coffin, inwardly afraid of what negative emotions he'd find if he felt the cold wood of the coffin instead of the comforting brown hair of his late boss and friend.

The clouds loomed overhead, casting the earth to shadows in expressing its heart without words.

X

_"Ne, Hayato, that', a beautiful piece." Tsuna complimented Gokudera for the piece he played on the piano. __"It's my favorite," Gokudera said as he closed the piano lid on the keys. __"There's something in it that describes harmony and love... It's a peaceful kind of piece, I think." Tsuna told his silver-haired friend. __"While I wrote it..." Gokudera said in genuine emotion and honesty, "I was thinking of the Tenth."_

Gokudera gazed sadly at the coffin.

_'Tenth...'_

A quick breeze ruffled everyone's clothes a bit. The storm didn't seem to have the strength to be there.

X

"Funny," Lambo spoke aloud as a nostalgic smile grew on his face, involuntarily turning everyone's attention to him. "I can feel Tsuna-nii hugging me to make me stop mourning."

A small smile grew on Yamamoto's face as he felt something tug at his heart. "Ahahaha!" Yamamoto suddenly laughed happily and rubbed the back of his head. "I'll stop crying now, Tsuna!"

"That's right," Gokudera seemed to recover from his solemn air. "Tenth wouldn't want us to be sunken in depression!"

"TSUNA!" Ryohei burst into his bright mood that he was known for. "You told me one day that you'd want to accomplish something before you died," he said energetically, "but before you told me this, you already did! You won my heart! You're one of my greatest friends! And you're the definition of EXTREME!"

"Tsuna," Hibari surprised the people around him by calling their boss something other than 'omnivore,' "You're the only person I know who caught a cloud through his heart."

"Kufufu," Mukuro chuckled, his eccentric personality he was known for surfacing. "Even after death you never cease to surprise me, Tsuna."

The clouds moved away, revealing the sky. The sun warmed the earth as its rays hit everything, and the storm and rain didn't come, for they weren't needed. The thunder rolled in the distance, comforting everyone's hearts with its low melody. The mist thinned out, scattering light and bathing everything with a glow.

"Is this what you were waiting for, Tsuna?" Chrome called her boss by his nickname, "...for the unison of everyone's hearts?" she whispered to the sky.

The sky continued to feel comforting with its breathtaking hue of blue, when a falling star shot across the sky, answering the woman's question.

Everyone's spirits rose as close friends and guardians of the late brunette exclaimed many things.

"Dame-Tsuna," Reborn spoke. "Good job."

And that was all there needed to be said.

X

"Wow!" A child that had Ryohei's hair and Hana's eyes exclaimed, gazing at the sky.

Hana gave a small laugh as she picked up her son. "The sky looks so beautiful and alive, doesn't it?"

"Un!" the child nodded in agreement.

X

"Hm?" Kyoko turned her head to look over her shoulder to the woods.

"Kyoko-chan, what is it?" Bianchi asked.

"I thought I heard someone say something." she replied, wondering, before turning back to the funeral.

X

Someone stepped to the edge of the woods, the spot where Kyoko had glanced at.

His brown hair ruffled in the breeze as he smiled at his family's words.

**"Everyone...thank you."**


End file.
